


My Bully

by lvrgrl5



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrgrl5/pseuds/lvrgrl5
Summary: You meet the Evans' family as a child. You think Chris hates you since day one, hence his behaviour towards you. Could you be wrong? Find out!
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 10





	1. Evans

He was a bully. Specifically my bully. I hated him ever since we were kids…

“Chris! Come down and meet our neighbours!” The woman called. I was hidden behind my father’s leg in their foyer. A boy with unruly hair and who was in a tank and shorts came down the stairs. “Chris,” the woman continued, “meet the (y/l/n)’s. They just moved next door.”

“Hello…” He wasn’t particularly interested in us. Heck, he was only two years older than I was, I soon found out.

“Why don’t you and Scott play with her?”

“Aww, why can’t Shanna and Carly play with her? She’s a girl!”

“Christopher Robert Evans! Don’t be like that. You know well that your sisters are out with your father doing their activities. Come on.” I learned that her name was Lisa and she was the siblings’ mother. He shooed Chris and I up the steps.

“Fine… come on. I’ll show you to my room. Scott and I are playing Sega.” So I followed Chris upstairs. Inside his room, I assumed it was Scott sitting glued to the TV. “Scott, ma said we gotta let her play with us…” While Chris sounded a little annoyed, Scott was excited to meet a new face.

“Hiya! I’m Scott! Wanna turn?” he greeted me handing out the controller towards me.

“I’m (y/n).”

Everything was happening a little too quickly for me but I took the device from him and sat on the place where he was as Scott settled on Chris’ bed. It was only an hour in and I was defeating Chris at his own game. “Wow! You’re really good (y/n)! She kicked your butt Chris!” Scott cheered but Chris wasn’t happy at all. He threw the controller to the side and stomped out of the room. Scott and I looked at each other and followed him. “Chris! Wait up!” he called out to his brother. It was definitely hard to run in the dress my parents decided for you to wear. I chased the two boys into their yard where Chris picked up a football.

“I bet you can’t catch this!” Chris was too quick for me. He quickly reels back his arm and throws the ball towards me as I come out the door and finish walking down the steps. I was too late when I caught the ball with my face making plant my butt on the hard concrete.

“Chris! What did you do that for?” Scott scolded him. He ran to you to check on me. I was having a nosebleed I held my head low over the concrete, trying not to make a mess of my dress. “Ma!! (y/n)’s nose is bleeding.”

Lisa was in distress as she helped cleaned me up and apologized profusely to my parents. They weren’t cross at all, my parents. And that’s how I met the Evans boys.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out about Chris' speech impediment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really shouldn't be writing this one because i got two other works on here that's still unfinished. Check em out!
> 
> Trio Out Of Time  
> Your Smile

I stood at the door of the Evans’ residence with my mother.

“Oh, (y/m/n), (y/n). What brings you here?” Lisa asked. My mother and father needed to be somewhere. Business somewhere. “Yes of course! It’s no problem at all. What’s one more child? Go on, do what you need to do,” Lisa shooed my mom off, “(y/n) is in very good hands!” I watched as they drove away.

Lisa led me inside where Scott was.

“(y/n)! Ma? Why is she here?”

“Well, honey, her parents seem to be very busy and they needed someone to babysit her for a little while. Will you help mommy and play with her while I get some lunch ready?”

“Uh huh!” Scott turns to me, “What do you wanna play?”

“I dunno…”

“Wanna go outside then? Can we go outside ma?”

“Sure honey but only play in the yard.”

We walk outside and he grabbed a bucket of chalk from the garage. We started to draw on the pavement.

“Hey, you’re really good at drawing.”

“Thanks. You too.” I sat and looked around and it was pretty quiet. “Where’s Chris and your sisters?”

“Them? They’re all at community camp,” he said stumbling over the word community.

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“Ma says I’m too young for camp. She said when I turn 6 I can go.”

Scott was the nicest out of the siblings. He shared a lot of his toys. I found out he loves dress up more than anything. I laughed along with Lisa as he showcased some of his acting skills after lunch. By the time it is was around 3, the others were back. The sisters said their hellos but Chris seemed to glare at me and I didn’t know why. I was holding Scott’s hand when Chris shoved him to the side and sat in between us.

“Hey!” I said to him.

“What?” Chris replied. He wasn’t even looking at me as he grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on to some cartoons. I crossed my arms and leaned to the side of the couch.

“How was camp bro?”

“It was cool. We did some acting today. I think I really like acting.” It didn’t register to me until now that Chris’ r’s and l’s were replaced with a w sound. I snickered at it. He turned to me, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing… just thought you sounded funny.”

“What?”

“I think she’s talking about your speech whatever…” Scott whispered to him.

“Oh… Not cool (y/n). Ma says I’ll get over it in time. I just gotta practice them.”

My face fell, “Sorry Chris… I didn’t know…”

“It’s okay…” he pouted. He wasn’t fond of his speech thingy at all and I felt bad for making fun of it.

I stayed for dinner as it turns out my parents wouldn’t be back until after. Chris seemed to be down since I laughed at him. He sat at the dinner table sulking. He was picking at his food as if he didn’t want to eat.

“Chris, baby? What’s wrong?” Lisa asks.

“Nothing…”

Scott and I met eyes and we gave a look of concern for him. “Um… (y/n) kinda laughed at the Chris’… um… speech…” Scott explained making Chris fall further into his chair.

“I didn’t mean to,” I interjected quickly, “I’ve never heard it before. I said I was sorry…” The situation also made me sulk in my seat. My face felt like it was burning from embarrassment and tears started to well.

“Oh, honey,” Lisa placed a hand over mine, “It’s alright. Chris does get a little uncomfortable about the way he speaks sometimes. We go to the doctors to give him checkups and he does his best to make the r and l sounds just like you. Scott likes to help him out too.”

“He does?”

“Mmhmm, will you be a dear and help him as well?”

“C-can I Chris?” I asked trying not to cry. He gave me a curt nod and I grinned and wiped my eyes. After dinner, Scott and I decided we’d help Chris. He didn’t agree right away but he sat down and followed along. It was fun seeing him all frustrated but he got the words in the end. He even kept the r and l sounds for a while before it went back to w’s.

My parents finally came and I packed my things. Scott was sad to see me go but Lisa reassured and reminded him that I was only down the street and I could play with him whenever he wanted. I gave Scott a tight squeeze then Chris came up to me. Chris was still a little intimidating with his stare but he looked to the side, seemingly shy, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thanks for the help…” He said the l in help successfully. I smiled and hugged him. He was squirming but I let go before I got hurt.

“You’re very welcome!”


	3. Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* kiddie Chris gets in trouble

A couple years later, Scott and I finally turned 6 this year. Well… my birthday wasn’t until December but we were in the same grade. We entered 1st grade with almost no problems. Key word: almost. Chris was in the 3rd grade and he had his group of friends. They weren’t all jerks but they did like to “joke” around with the younger grades. On the playground, I saw them gang up on a few kids from my class tugging on the ball they were playing with. I was playing with Scott on the jungle gym when I saw it. I slid down the slide with Scott in tow as he tried to stop me from interfering. I stood my ground.

“Hey you big meanies! Give the ball back to them! They were using it first!”

“(y/n)?” Chris scoffed. His buddies wondered whether or not he knew me. “Yeah I know her. Just an annoying kid down the road from me.” They were beginning to walk away.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“Going to play with the ball! See you later!”

I got real angry and ran towards them and pushed them. Scott was trying to pull me away from continuing the fight but the teachers had caught wind of it and we were all escorted to the office.

The principal promptly scolded us about having started the fight. Since it was over basically nothing and it involved 1st graders, he let us off with a warning. We walked out of the office but not before Chris shoved me to the ground.

“Watch it loser,” he remarked before leaving for his classroom.

I got off the same bus stop as the Evans’ and walked with them to their house. It had become a routine since the summer that I’d be dropped off because of my very busy parents. The Evans’ had become a second family. As Shanna opened the door, Lisa was appalled at my outfit or more like mine, Chris and Scott’s outfits.

“What in the world happened with you three?”

Carly explained what had happened at school and it’s safe to say, she was disappointed in both Chris and I. Lisa was never really mad. My parents gave her full permission to discipline me when needed. She brought down some clothes from Chris’ closet as we waited on the couch.

“Hey! Those are my clothes! Why can’t she use Carly’s?”

“Because hers are too big for her and you were the bully in the situation. Zip it Christopher.” Chris wasn’t a happy camper for the rest of the day. Scott and I played catch outside after getting dressed. I didn’t notice Chris stomping towards me before he pushed me into the grass.

“Chris! What did you do that for?” yelled Scott. I was dusting off the dirt off my hands as I stood up.

“She got me in trouble with ma!”

“So? You were bullying our classmates! What makes it right to hurt others huh? Why do you even hang out with them?”

“Because they’re cool!”

“No they’re not! They’re meanies who don’t know what’s right!” I screamed at him. “If you hang out with them, you’re a meanie too!”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? You’re just a first grader!”

“I’ll hate you forever if you keep being mean!” That got him to calm down. He looked between Scott and I. He gave a huff and walked back into the house.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked me.

“I’m okay.”

“Do you want ice cream?”

“Sure!”

We walked in hand in hand and sure enough, Chris was having ice cream as well. He got one good look at us and took his bowl elsewhere. For the remainder of the day, he didn’t interact with us at all.

Scott and I always sat together during lunch however today was a little different. Chris joined us today.

“What are you doing here…” I mumbled.

“I can’t sit here?”

“Well… when we tried you always sat with your classmates,” Scott had pointed out.

“I can’t enjoy lunch with my brother?”

“What about (y/n)?” He looked to me. He had nothing to say. I was certainly still mad at him since yesterday. With that thought, I guessed I’d leave the table.

“(y/n) where are you going?” Scott called out to me but I didn’t answer him. I had my lunch in a hidden stairwell. Why does Chris always do this to me? I did nothing wrong. I stood up for my classmates. He annoyed me so much. I didn’t understand why he was always so mean… to me especially.


	4. If You Don't Like It... Leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a jerk

The next few years passed and I kept that disdain for Chris. Now, he was 11 and we were 9. Chris was off in middle school while we were doing our last years. I was a never a pushover. First grade was evident of that but that didn’t stop Chris from continuing his childish bullying. He did the stupid stuff. He pulled my hair, so I kept it short. He tugged on my dresses too much, so I had tees and shorts on. Good thing anyways. I never liked dresses to begin with. I was a lot stronger than him as kids when we played football. I tackled him but he’d just retort, “why are you so crazy strong? Why can’t you be like other girls?” Not gonna lie, it always hurt hearing that. Sure I wasn’t like other girls but I was still a girl. He made me feel alienated. I said I was never a pushover but I was still sensitive.

One day, Chris came back from a haircut. It matched Scott’s. It was the stupid bowl cut with the middle part. I laughed so hard as he walked in.

“What are you laughing at this time?”

“Your hair!” I had happy tears in my eyes.

“It’s in style!”

“ _It’s in styyyle_ ,” I mocked.

“What about your haircut? What kind of girl has short hair?”

“Do you not remember Molly Ringwald? Her hair was short!”

“Molly Ringwald is pretty! You’re not!”

_Oh he did not!_ “And you’re ugly!”

“Guys!” Scott shouted, “You guys are always fighting. If you don’t like each other, don’t be around each other!”

“Fine!” we said at the same time.

He didn’t want to be around me? Fine! The next day, I asked one of the other boys if it was okay to hang out with him after school. His name was Ryan and he lived in the area.

* * *

I came home from school and noticed Scott was by himself.

“Hey Scott, where’s (y/n)?”

“Why do you care?”

“I was just asking you jerk.”

He sighed, “She’s hanging out with Ryan today.”

“Who’s Ryan? Why is she hanging out with him?”

“He’s from our class. Seriously, what’s it to you? Just yesterday you two were at each other’s throats. Now you’re asking where she is.”

“I can’t know where our neighbour is? What if she’s in trouble?”

“Cool it bro. She’s with someone else right now. Maybe, if you stop being so mean to her, she’d be here.”

“Whatever. I don’t need to be anything. Not for her.”

“Suit yourself. Though… kids in our class think she has a small crush on Ryan. He is the cutest guy in class. Heck, I have a crush on him.”

_Excuse me?_ She has a crush on another guy? I had to see this. Scott told me he lives across the street from her. So I took my bike and rode it over to her place. I hid in a bush and saw them eating them some ice cream on his porch. Ryan was good looking. He had a nicer haircut like those guys from Grease. She was laughing and smiling as they talked. I became angry at this. I wanted to go over there and smack their ice creams and punch him in his pretty little face. I didn’t though. I didn’t want her to hate me more than she already does. So I rode home. She was on my mind for the rest of the evening.

For the next few days, she wasn’t at our house. Scott mentioned that she was even with him during recess. On the weekend though, Scott had invited both of them to our place. Ma was always a “the more the merrier” type person so she agreed. I was reading in the living room when (y/n) arrived. Scott leads them in.

“Ryan, this is my brother Chris.”

“’sup dude.” His arm was slung around her shoulders. How were they so close? I paid no mind to them as they hung out within the house but something didn’t seem right. I was grabbing a drink when Ryan walked in also wanting a drink.

“Hey Chris.”

“Hey…”

“(y/n) is pretty weird isn’t she?” My eyebrow raised. “I mean she ain’t like other girls. The girl can probably be mistaken for a dude. Heck, I bet she is a dude.”

“So? You like her right?”

“Like her? Nooo… She just likes to hang around me. I don’t know why though. There’s a pretty girl in our class, Amy. That’s a _real_ girl.” He pissed me off.

“Look here buddy,” I pointed a finger out to him, “Don’t you talk about (y/n) like that. She really likes you. If you don’t like her, don’t be around her,” I echoed Scott’s words from the other day.

“Why are you so mad? You don’t like her either.” I backed up a bit. “Yeah I heard about you from her. She can’t shut up about you. Says you’re the most annoying person to her.”

I grabbed him by the shirt, “No one, and I mean _no one_ , gets to bully her besides me. Got it?” He didn’t answer me so I shook him, “Got it?!”

“Yeah, yeah, jeez… I got it.”

“Then get out. I don’t want you here.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me make you cry before you do that to (y/n).” He got the message and left without saying goodbye.

Scott rushed down the steps a bit, “Chris? Did Ryan leave?”

“Uh… yeah… said his parents needed him home or something.”

“Oh… okay. I’ll tell (y/n).”

After dinner she pulled me off to the side.

“What did you tell him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t joke! Ryan left!” she punched me in the arm!

“Watch your strength! You’re stupid strong! The guy said what I said. He had to leave.

“I couldn’t just have this one thing!”

“What?”

“You just couldn’t let me be happy! I really liked him—”

“Ryan was a jerk!” I cut her off. I had to tell her. Her eyes widened.

“Stay. Away. From me.”

“What? You’re just gonna leave it like that? I did you a favour!”

“And I didn’t ask for it! I can’t stand you Chris! Don’t bother me!” She raged away. Great, she hates me more now. Girls are weird but her? Jeez…


	5. Scare Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the very real story from the jimmy Fallon show

One of the things that we all liked to do was scare each other. It was a scare wars of sorts. We’d hide and just jump out at each other. It was the only thing I liked doing with Chris. It was close to Halloween so what better way to celebrate it than doing it twice as much!

All day on a weekend, I spent it with the Evans, as usual. We were clever though. We hid in little crevasses we didn’t use beforehand. You would think being in that small home, you’d find all the great spots. Nope! We were constantly scaring each other. Lisa was being outright annoyed with the constant screams that were coming from us. She needed to leave for some peace and quiet.

“Chris, I need you to behave. Shanna is in charge while your father and I are heading out. Okay?” He answered with a simple grunt. I saw Lisa roll her eyes, “I mean it Chris." The parents left. Shanna and Carly were in their rooms doing homework.

Later that night after dinner, the three of us were playing inside until Chris whispered something into my ear.

“Psst… let’s scare Scott,” I nodded and we spooked the bejeezus out of Scott. He stumbled backwards and into the glass table where he fell and broke it into two. We turned wide eyed as we saw red stain the floor below.

“Chris! What did you do?” I was freaking out next to him as he was. He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around to look at him.

“Look at me! Look at me! It’s okay. Scott’s gonna be okay. Ma will be home soon and she’ll know nothing! Okay? Shanna will kill us if she finds out why the table is broken.” He looks nervously at his brother on the ground holding the back of his head. There was a lot of blood. “This needs to stay between us. Just you, me, and Scott. Okay?” I nodded frightened what Lisa might think. “Promise me (y/n)!”

“O-Okay…” He wiped my tears with his hand and told me to help him clean up the mess. Surely Shanna has heard that already so we needed to act fast.

We finally cleaned up everything and fix Scott, to the best of our childish abilities, when their parents came home.

“What happened to my table? What happened to Scott? Christopher?”

The three of us stood in a line in front of them while Shanna and Carly sat on the steps, watching us be scolded. I was teary eyed when Chris stepped forward.

“Scott and I were just playing around and ended up smashing it. She had nothing to do with it.” He lied for me. Chris swung his leg around trying to calm his nerves in front of his disappointed mother. She huffed and gave them a good talking to before having to leave the house once more so Scott could get the stitches he needed. I was so confused. Chris had never done that. Not to me. Why would he?


	6. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is moving...

Last day of middle school and I couldn’t wait for summer. It was planned that the Evans family had a summer vacation and they invited me. My parents didn’t mind. They figured they’d let me stay with them anyways over the summer.

“This is going to be so great! We’re going to have lots of fun on the beach and the road trip to LA is going to be so cool!” When we came back to the Evans residence, my parents were there.

“Hi mom, dad. What are you doing here?” What they told me shook me to the core. “We’re moving? When?” It was in a week. Our plans are ruined! I turned around and hugged Scott tightly. I didn’t want to leave. Boston was my home.

* * *

It was a week of this acting workshop. I was barely awake at home. As soon as I came back, I ate and went straight to sleep. It was next Friday already and Scott was down the whole morning.

“Scott,” I patted his back before sitting down for breakfast, “What’s up with you? Jeez man you’re crying.”

“You’re a jerk you know that?”

“What did I do?”

“You really haven’t noticed?”

“What?” I asked stuffing my face with cereal.

“This whole time you’re off at camp and you not once hang out with me and (y/n).”

“Am I supposed to? Bro you knew I wanted to go to that camp for a few weeks now. Chill out.”

“She didn’t tell you…”

“She didn’t tell me what?”

“She’s moving.” I choked on my food. I stared at Scott before jumping out of my seat and running over to her place. When I got there, she was putting stuff into the moving truck.

“(y/n)!” she stopped after dropping her box. She walked off the truck and stood by it. I was out of breath when I got to her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?”

“I… uh… tried to when I was over this past week but you never stopped to listen.” What was I supposed to say to that? I got a little angry.

“I’m just gonna come out and say it. You’re an ass you know that?” _fuck why did I say that?_

“Excuse me? Is that why you came by? ‘cause you’re butt hurt that I didn’t tell you? That I’m leaving? Honestly, I thought you’d be relieved!”

“As a matter of fact, I am! I’m only butt hurt because I won’t have anyone to pick on anymore.” _Crap no! I didn’t mean that at all_.

“You’re a jackass! Here I thought you were being sentimental, like a good fucking neighbour but I guess I was wrong! Jesus Christ Chris! Are you that self-absorbed that _that_ was the thing bothering you and not me leaving? I can’t believe you!” She stormed off and all my anxiety was left. I didn’t mean to be so mean to her. Not all this time. It just… became a thing.

I walked away in shame because I said all that to her. I didn’t want her to leave at all. She was practically family. Maybe more? She was pretty when we first met. I thought she’d be like the other girls but I was wrong. Her brown hair and beady eyes got to me ever since she stood up to me and my classmates in 1st grade. She was strong as ever and handled sports well. I grew to love that type of girl but it wasn’t the same when I had a few girlfriends from middle school to high school. They were all theatre kids and very adamant on not getting any bruises on their fair skin. Then when she went into 8th grade, she formed some woman like qualities. It was really unusual for a girl her age but she turned from pretty to gorgeous. She had longer hair, even though she still preferred her short hair. I realized from when I saw her one day, I really liked her. No other girl compared.

I made it home not realizing I was crying on the way back. I stared at my ceiling when I fell onto my bed. **_Knock knock_** Scott came by my room. I didn’t look at him.

“Are you okay bro? What happened?”

“I… made things worse.”

“How did you make things worse?! Isn’t her leaving bad enough?”

“I know, I know! I was an idiot and I let my anger take over.”

“What did you do?”

“I said things I shouldn’t have. Like it being a relief that she was leaving.”

“Are you serious?” I didn’t confirm with him. “I can’t believe you.” He walked out of room and slammed my door. I didn't join the rest of the family in seeing them off. I couldn't take to see her hurt face. That was the last time i saw her. 


	7. Pen Pals

I don’t think I’ve been imagining it but I feel like I’ve seen Scott less and less these days. He was either out with some friends or locked away in his room.

“Ma, is Scott out again?”

“No… I think he’s in his room still.” I ran up the steps to see his door shut. I knocked on his door.

“Scott! You in there bro?” I heard a faint noise but it was a response nonetheless. I opened it and he was at his desk.

“Leave me alone Chris.” I ignored him and walked behind him. He was hand-writing a letter.

“Ouuu Scott you got a girlfriend?” I snatched the letter away and began to read, to his protest. It wasn’t a girlfriend at all. It was to (y/n).

“You jerk!”

“You know where she is?”

“Maybe… yeah… Not like you care.”

“Who said I didn’t?”

“Ever since we met her you doofus!”

“That’s not true…” He was frustrated with me, “What’s with you?”

“Nothing.”

“No, something’s up. Did I do something wrong?”

“You’re just a stupid jerk of a meatball okay? She left AND you managed to make your relationship with her _worse_.”

“You’re mad at me for that?”

“I see the way you look at her. I’m not blind!” Scott was right. He saw right through me. “Here,” he gave me the address to where she was, “If you must know, she’s still in the States at least.” She was in California.

“How long have you two been writing?”

“Like… all this time? Though she’s thinking of switching to e-mails. Don’t you have one?”

I was completely ignoring him at this point as my mind filled up with her again. I haven’t thought about her in months. She tortures me even though she’s not here.

* * *

California is hot. I miss the falls and winters. They treat 50 degrees as if it’s the end of the world here. I was quite literally the only one in shorts at school when it was “cold.” It was weird being in a place where I had to start from square one at the age of 14. I miss Scott. Then my mind was brought to Chris. _No, Chris is a jackass_ I thought remembering or fight before I left.

My first period was English. Great, my one and only favourite subject it goes out with a bang. I walked into the classroom and took a seat by the window. I was a bit early but who was I going to meet? I looked out the window. It was partly cloudy but California has been in a drought lately. I doubt it was going to rain.

“Hey there,” I got startled by one of my classmates who decided to sit next to me, “You’re not cold?”

“Oh… um…. No. I’m from the East coast. This weather is nothing to me.”

“Oh. Cool, cool. Where from?”

“Boston.”

“Boston? Ohhh, nice. Heard it was a cool city. I’m Liam by the way. Native West coaster myself though.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m (y/n).”

“That’s a pretty name.”

The teacher walked in and we halted our introductions. After class, I was quickly off to my next class, leaving Liam behind. The day went by and soon it was lunch. The hustle and bustle of the cafeteria was unsettling almost. I decided to have my lunch elsewhere.

“Hey! (y/n)!” I turned around.

“Liam.”

“You left English so quickly.”

“Yeah no… Just uh…”

“No need to apologize. It must be nerve wracking being in a new place. Especially when you change schools and moved places at the same time. Mind if we have lunch together?” I was contemplating if I should. “You’re gonna need a friend in this godforsaken place.” That was the deal breaker.

“Fine,” he grinned ear to ear and we found a spot in a hidden stairwell. Even though it was only 30 minutes, it felt like hours. I learned a lot about him until the bell rang.

“We have the next class together. Shall we?” He stuck his elbow out as if he wanted to escort me to class. I hesitant but I took it. High school wasn’t all that bad anymore.

I arrived home. My parents were busy as always so me being alone was a normal thing nowadays. I cooked and cleaned the place most of the time. It was basically my house that my parents pay for. That night when I looked through the mail, I saw one from Scott again. Being pen pals was probably the best thing and the only thing keeping me tied to Boston. I opened the envelope and read the letter:

_Hey (y/n)! I think by the time you get this, school probably started. If it did, how is it? Any cute boys? I hope I see some at my school. It’s not going to be the same without you. Even the guys miss you._

_It’s been same old, same old back here. Fall is going to start soon. Too bad California is way too hot. You must be the only one wearing shorts. Honestly… I think ma and dad aren’t going too well. We’re hoping nothing happens but if it does, we’re just gonna have to live with it. Are your folks still busy as ever?_

He knew me so well.

_I got myself an email address so we can save paper! It’s (email address). Anyways, there’s not much to say until school starts so I’ll talk to you soon._

_Scott_

_P.S. Chris know your address now and I bet he’s going to write you too. So just a heads up._

I felt my cheeks heat up at the last bit. Chris was going to write me? Why? Sure enough, the next envelope I see is from him.

_Hey doofus,_

_Heard you and Scott keeping this little pen pal secret from me. Well it’s a good thing I found out. Now I get to annoy my favourite person in the whole wide world! Scott probably told you everything. So there isn’t much to say. I might say it is a tad boring not being able to see you during this past summer._

_Well… try to have fun at school._

_Later nerd._

This guy didn’t even end the letter right. Asshole. Even when he’s not around, he still manages to annoy me. But why? I thought he wanted nothing to do with me. This guy is so confusing.


	8. Falling

When Scott and I came home from school, he got a letter from (y/n).

“Anything for me, Ma?” I asked her.

“No sweetie, sorry.” My heart sunk. She wrote Scott but not to me. I looked to Scott as he was looking back at me.

“What did you expect? We live in the same household. Plus she likes me better.”

“At least read it out loud.”

“No! It’s a private letter! Why would I?” He left for his room but I stalked him there.

“Come on Scott! I want to know too!”

“No!” I fought with him on his bed before taking away the now crumpled letter and reading it. I read it.

_Hi Scott,_

_School did start when I got your letter. Your timing is impeccable. You’re right, parents are always somewhere. I live alone in this house basically. And sad to hear about your parents. I hope everything turns out okay._

_I met a guy actually. His name is Liam. We have a few classes together. English, drama, and PE. To give you a description, he’s tall, dark, and handsome. I just met him so it’s not like I’m going to go for him. You, however, I hope you do find a nice boy. Maybe even Erik Leider you’ve had a crush on for so long. I’ll send a photo next time of Liam and I. I think high school is going to go swimmingly haha_

_XOXO_

_(y/n)_

_P.S. Here’s my email address (email address). Talk to you soon!_

I looked to Scott, “You’re…”

“Gay, yes.”

“Well, shit.”

“Are you going to tell Ma?”

“Me? No. That’s your deal. Though I don’t think she’s gonna have a problem with it. Neither is dad.”

“What do you think?”

“What do I think? I think… it’s great. A bit off-putting to be honest but in hindsight I think it’s good that you’re out.”

“Off-putting? You’re a jerk.” He swung a pillow at me.

“Okay, okay. Bad choice of words. I still love you bro.”

“Thanks… can I have the letter back please?” I handed it back to him and left for my room. I thought about the other part of the letter. She met a guy… Liam.

* * *

Weeks passed and Liam and I got close. We spent lunch together every day.

“Do you not have any friends?”

“Hm?”

“Friends. Surely you have some from middle school.”

“Oh… no actually.”

“Not even a girlfriend. Handsome guy like you, I expected one.”

“Well, for one, I’m from a different county. Two, you think I’m handsome?”

“Sure! Hell, you could be a model or actor, EASY.”

“That’s the plan.”

“For real?”

“Mmhmm. I have been interested in it since I was a kid.”

“That’s so cool! Promise me to bring me to premieres okay?”

“I don’t need to.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a writer right? And like… I’ve seen you act in class. You’re good at it. There’s no reason why I shouldn’t see you at premieres for your own hard work.”

“Guy after my own heart. You really think I’m that good.”

“I have great judgement of character. You, my friend, are fantastic.” The bell rung, “That’s our cue. Let’s go.”

I held on to his arm like always but it felt different. He was so nice. I looked up to him as we walked to class and he was… amazing. There should be a better word for it but I was so dumbstruck, I think I was falling for the guy.

* * *

I ogled at him for another month when he wasn’t looking. His tussled hair was the second best thing about him. First being a first class human with a great personality. I watched as he acted during drama class. His jawline was sharp, his smile witty, and his words were precise. His scene ended and he sat back down next to me while another group went up. He leaned close to my ear.

“You suck,” he whispered harshly.

“Excuse me?”

“ _We_ are gonna have a talk after class.” And we did. Drama was our last period and he dragged me to the football field just behind the bleachers. He cornered me where no one could see. “You like me don’t you?”

“What? No… pfft! You’re crazy!” I was trying to play cool.

“Don’t be coy. I see you when you think I’m not looking. You’re practically making heart eyes.”

“So what then? I like you! It’s a silly crush…” I was finding it embarrassing with the way he was confronting me.

“It’s not silly…”

“It is.”

“Is not because—” he sighed, “because I like you too.” My eyes grew wide at his confession.

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah… first day of class. That’s why I sat next to you.” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly. I didn’t notice how close he was to me before he kissed me. You know how in stories they talk about sparks? I felt it. Liam’s lips were soft and caring. He held me in place as he pressed deeper before we separated. His eyes were blown that I could see my reflection in them. “First kiss?” I nodded. “Me too. C-can I—” I didn’t let him finish as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. “Let me take you on a date. I gotta do this proper.”

“What are you? 35?”

“Hey, rom coms do have a point to be a gentleman. Let me be that for you.”

“Sure then.”

“Friday. 5 o’clock. Movies and dinner?”

“Sounds good.”


	9. Moved In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early career Chris eraaaa

4 years had passed in a flash and Liam and I are still together. Finally, high school is nothing but a memory. However he decided that he’s going to Berkeley while I decided I’m not going to college. I was going to work on my writing and do some freelance.

“Are you sure? It could really help if you go to school.”

“I’m alright. You already know I have too many hobbies and interests. I don’t want to go to school and let it ruin the whole fun.”

“You’re weird, you know that?”

He was heading to a dorm while my parents okay’d me leaving the place. They already know that I can handle myself. So that’s how my summer went. I found a place in LA and I’ve been working ever since and only doing the stuff I love on the side.

On an off day, someone came knocking on my door. I didn’t look through the peephole before it bust open right as I unlocked it.

“Surprise bitch!!”

“Scott! What are you doing here?”

“I told you in my email.”

“Shit…”

“You… didn’t read it.”

“Sorry, I was busy. Working two jobs and keeping up the rent is no easy ask I tell you.”

“Oh… well that’s perfect! Right Chris?”

I looked behind him. Chris was standing in the doorway. He’s changed so much. He was a lot taller, his hair was short now and he was sporting a beard, “Chris…”

“What’s up loser,” _Of course_ I thought as I mentally slapped myself.

“I totally forgot how much of a jerk you are… Scott what do you mean perfect?”

“Chris needs a place here in LA. He got a job at a casting agency.”

“What makes you think that I’m just gonna _let him_ stay here?” I said eyeing Chris.

“Oh come on, you’re already knee deep in stress. He can lighten the load a little. What do you say?” I scanned Chris up and down. He was wearing the most frat boy-y outfit I’ve seen. Made him look like a douchebag.

“Fine. Only because I’m close with you guys.”

“(y/n) you are the best!” Scott thanked me with a tight squeeze.

“Thanks…” Chris muttered.

“Whatever.”

* * *

I saw her walk away from me. She was even more beautiful. She wore those shorts that matched the hot weather and a camisole that barely covered anything. I was doing my best not to look so flushed at the sight of her.

It was a few weeks later that I’d moved in. Her office got turned into my bedroom. All her stuff in there were now in the corner of the living room. The apartment was still spacious. It was an industrial apartment, open brick and everything. It was like I was home again.

We’d wake up every day at the same time. Basically like clockwork and well-oiled machine on how naturally domestic it was. But today, she took a day off. She was all dolled up for some reason.

“You going somewhere?”

“Yeah, but that’s none of your business.”

“Well it is if we’re going to have company tonight.”

“Can it Evans. I’m just hanging out with my boyfriend before he goes on a studying binge.”

I choked on my milk from my cereal at the word _boyfriend_. “You have a what?”

“A boyfriend. High school sweetheart.”

“Is it that Liam guy?”

“So you remembered.” _Hell fucking yeah I remembered. You talked non-stop about him to Scott over email._

“High school romances won’t last.”

“That’s ‘cause you never fell in love.”

“I have! They just haven’t worked out.”

“Yeah ‘cause I bet they all realized how much of a jackass you are.” I stayed silent and resumed eating without any retort. “My bad… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No… it’s alright…” I said quietly. It hurt but I didn’t blame her. I was never a bad boyfriend. They all just lost interest in the theatre kid. And then the way I treat her? I don’t know why I do it.

“I’m leaving now. Don’t wait up for me.”

“When have I?” She left me to my own thoughts.


	10. Resolve

I felt bad the whole evening. Our conversation before I left was stuck in my head.

“Babe? You alright?”

“Hm? Oh…”

“Is it… what’s his face… Chris? Your childhood friend? Did he say something to you?”

“No… more like the other way around.”

“Oh… shit.” He only rubbed your arm trying to comfort you but your guilty conscience was eating away at you.

“I said that he never fell in love before,” I admitted to him.

“Ouch. Hurtful. Why’d you go and tell him that for?”

“I don’t know! I’m a fucking idiot Liam! All he did was remember me mentioning you in the past and said that high school romances won’t work out then… _that_!”

“Wait, wait, wait, you talked to him about me in the past?”

“Well… he found out from Scott, but yeah. I love you. Why not talk about you? Why?”

“Nothing… I’m honestly honoured you do talk about me that way.” I ignored his comment trying to figure out a way to make it up to him. “But that matter remains,” he came back to the point, “what you said wasn’t nice, nor was his. You two gotta resolve this. Okay babe?” I nodded. “It’s getting late. Let me drive you home?”

I reached home and walked into the apartment with him watching movies under a blanket.

“I thought I said don’t wait up.”

“I wasn’t. This is a really good movie and just happen to be still watching it.” I dropped my things by the table, too lazy to go to my room yet. I walked over to the couch and joined him on the opposite end. The bowl of popcorn was in the middle of us, so I grabbed a handful. “How was your date?”

“Alright.”

“I thought you’d be gone longer.”

“There were things on my mind.” He paused the movie and shifted his seat so he was facing me.

“Things on your mind?” It wasn’t a snarky remark. He was actually concerned.

“Yeah… hey… I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have said you have never been in love. I’m sure you have.”

“Wha—oh… no yeah me too. If your high school romance manages to successful, good for you. Not a lot of people have done that.” I was staring into blank space. Then, with sudden movement, Chris moved the popcorn on to the coffee table. He opened up the blanket and gestured me to join him. My body moved on its own and settled in his side. He was warm and smelled just like the popcorn. With no more words, we continued the movie until I drifted off into sleep.

The sun woke me up with its razor hot rays that seeped through the window curtains. A little disoriented, I realized I was still on the couch with the blanket on top of me. I pushed up with one arm and heard someone in the kitchen. Light 80s music was playing as I see Chris dance while cooking. I got out of the couch and walked over into the kitchen. I peeked over his side to see what he was cooking to find some what looked like over easy turned scrambled eggs.

“Hey dork. Thought… uh… I’d make breakfast.”

“You’re doing a bang up job on it,” I teased, “About last night…” I decided to bring it up.

“Yeah… I’ve never heard a girl snore so loudly. I didn’t even finish the movie.” I was dumbstruck with that statement. I merely watched him as he finished and started to set the table.

“So you don’t—”

“Stop,” he waved a finger at me, “It’s over. We were both stupid. End of story.”

“But—”

“But nothing (y/n)! We can’t be sulking about what was said. We resolved it. We said our apologies. Let’s just… move on.” He settled in his chair, “Now before it gets cold,” he pointed with his fork to my seat, “sit and eat.” We took a bite of the eggs and both comedically coughed at the same time. Embarrassed, Chris looked to me, “uh… I’ll pay for Starbucks.”

“Deal.”

* * *

A week later, I picked up a shift at work at the grocery store. It was a pretty normal day until I saw Liam. He was at a register a few lanes over. I wasn’t too busy and was about to call on him from where I was but a girl showed up. She was a blond and she was clinging on to him by the arm. I was shocked and only brought out of my thoughts by the piling groceries from the belt. I begged my boss to let me off early over not feeling well.

I was in my room for the rest of the day. My thoughts spinning about Liam and that girl. Liam and his words. Liam and his… lies! How long has it been going on? I never recognized her. Was she from his school? I sobbed quietly in my arm that covered my eyes. It was all too much. 5 years dammit!

“(y/n)? You in there?” I heard Chris’ muffled voice from the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door but I turned away from him. “Woah, woah, woah… what happened?” I felt my bed sink with his weight. No doubt he heard me sniffle. Just like on the couch, with no words, I was tucked away in his side. “I don’t know what happened but when you’re ready, I hope you can talk to me.” He was rubbing my back and that took me over the edge. I cried and cried into his side until sleep took me. How did this happen?


End file.
